freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Serpentine
Serpentine is Lord Brevon's most powerful mercenary & the mid-boss of Fortune Night while playing as Lilac. Unable to resist Brevon's gift of robotic arms, those same arms infected him with a virus that forever enslaved him to Brevon's will. His Mega Form is the boss of Final Dreadnought (Round 2) & the twelfth overall boss in Freedom Planet. Character Profile History Freedom Planet Serpentine is first seen in Dragon Valley, aiding Brevon's troops in gunning down Torque's spaceship. He interrogates Torque, in his shellduck disguise, demanding to know how many Chasers are left. Unfortunately for him, his interrogation is interrupted by Lilac, who arrives to save him. Later, he intercepts Lilac in the city of Shang Mu, attempting to dissuade her from getting involved in Brevon's conflict by telling her that it isn't her fight. Lilac replies saying that it was the moment his forces brought it to her homeworld. He decides on an attempt on Lilac's life, hoping that it will make Torque realize the consequences of his decision to allow Lilac and her friends to tag along. Unfortunately for him, he is no match for Lilac's speed, strength, and skill, and not even his Robopanther can put a stop to her and her friends. Nevertheless, this buys Brevon's forces enough time to steal the Kingdom Stone, and Serpentine reminds the commander and his allies of it, telling them to "enjoy their victory" before leaving. He is later contacted by his master Brevon, and he tells him about the moon being full with no cloud in the sky and to confirm that he has the Kingdom Stone. Brevon tells him to upload his scans and return to him immediately. Later, he is attending a meeting with Brevon alongside Prince Dail, Syntax, and several Shade Troopers. Having learned that Torque has managed to survive and that his new "pets" have joined him, Brevon decides that they must exterminate them. As Brevon's forces manage to capture Torque and bring him to the Thermal Base, Serpentine intercepts Lilac and the others and proceeds to fight them. Even with his new Robogunship, however, Serpentine is still defeated once again by them. As Lilac infiltrates the base to rescue Torque, Serpentine is waiting for her there. She demands that he release Torque immediately, only for his boss to appear and attack her by surprise, cutting off her tendrils in the process before subjecting her to torture. Later, Serpentine is seen helping with finishing the preparations for the takeoff of Brevon's Dreadnought. When the villains learn that Lilac and her friends are headed towards the Dreadnought's launch base, Brevon gives the order for Serpentine and the others to "find the commander and his pets and tear them to shreds". Serpentine goes with Brevon's other forces as the spaceship finally prepares to blast off into space once more. Finally, Lilac and her group find Serpentine once more, but this time he appears to be in critical condition. As they approach him, he suddenly transforms into a monster mutant to better fight them. Even so, he is defeated for the third time by the heroines, this time seemingly being destroyed by them. During the ending credits, he is revealed to have survived the destruction of his mutant form and afterwards been hiding inside his mutant form's armor, and has returned to his limbless form, screaming in despair and disbelief over the loss of his mechanical arms. Freedom Planet 2 Serpentine returns in Freedom Planet 2, having rebuilt his robotic arms and waiting for a chance to escape from Avalice to reunite with his master. Personality and Abilities Serpentine is a fanatic loyalist who is Brevon's most powerful mercenary. As a viper, he himself had always wished to have arms, so when Brevon offered him mechanical arms, he couldn't refuse. Of course, it came with a price; upon equipping these arms, he was sadly infected with a virus that drove him to the point of insanity and made him completely obedient to Brevon's will. Serpentine is shown to be an expert with artillery. As a matter of fact, he can be seen with a gun or two, or he can also use a flamethrower or wrist missiles as a means of attack. He's also a remarkable pilot, shown with knowledge on how to control the transforming Robopanther or even the flying Robogunship from within their cockpits. On his own, he is even capable of gliding above the ground faster than a normal snake. He's fairly powerful on his own, which makes him a formidable opponent, but his over-the-top ego, along with his fanatic loyalty to his boss Brevon, are in fact his biggest weaknesses. When he mutates within the Dreadnought ship before fighting the heroines for the last time, he becomes a draconic version of himself roughly twice as big as his original appearance. In this form, he can lunge with his arms with force, shoot flames along the ground, or fire lasers from his fingers. Boss Fight Serpentine will fight Lilac in Fortune Night and all other characters in Jade Creek and Final Dreadnought (Round 2). After attacking, Serpentine will usually hover quickly to the player's flanks, alternating each time. 'Pistol Burst: ' Three weak pistol shots with a slight spread. Misses completely at point blank range, easy to avoid. Can be blocked by Milla's Shield. 'Machineguns: ' Fire a torrent of shots into the air while laughing psychotically. The shots will land near Serpentine. Area of effect is substantially increased in the Jade Creek fight. Jumping above Serpentine while he is firing will cause the player to take heavy damage while getting stunlocked. 'Flamethrower: ' Serpentine will wave a flamethrower up and down in the player's direction, while occasionally jumping forward. 'Missile: ' Fires a rocket that slowly traces the player's altitude. During Jade Creek, Serpentine will take control of his Robogunship after taking enough punishment, attacking the player from there. In Final Dreadnought (Round 2), Serpentine's attacks will become dangerously large, and he'll attack faster in a pinch. Serpentine will usually punch after every attack he does, but not every time. If damaged enough, his face will appear broken, meaning he's close to being defeated. There will also be bottomless pits on both sides of the arena, so try not to be too reckless with Dragon Boosts If playing as Lilac. 'Punch: ' Charge up and launch forward with a high melee attack that has to be jumped over. 'Blast: ' Jump into the air and drop a projectile on the ground that pauses before quickly moving in the player's direction. 'Flamethrower: ' Spew a stream of advancing flames that move up and down, disappearing after a second. Can be blocked by Milla's Shield. 'Cannon: '''Fires multiple shots in five different directions simultaneously In the player's direction And stunlock them. Can be blocked by Milla's Shield. Gallery Fp1-serpentinesprite.png|Serpentine's sprite from Freedom Planet. SerpentineSprite2.png|Serpentine's sprite from Freedom Planet 2. SerpentineFP2Profile.png|Serpentine's Profile Sprite from Freedom Planet 2 Trivia *Serpentine is the only villain of the original game to make an appearance in Freedom Planet 2. *Serpentine is similar to Metal Sonic from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog series. They both act vicious and evil to their enemies (Lilac and Sonic), and they both formerly serve the main villains (Lord Brevon and Dr. Eggman). Unlike Metal Sonic, he never turned against his master, and only his arms are mechanical. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mid-bosses Category:Villains